Conefessions
by twilightisawesome2
Summary: Hey, could someone tell me how to put a chapter on? Please enjoy the story. The summary is in the other one. :D
1. Chapter 1

"Chloe!" Derek's urgent voice whispered in ear, "I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

I looked over and Ramon and Liam and shivered. Their eyes were as cold as ice, smile as evil as hell. But I nodded.

"I want you to run when I say so. Keep running and never stop until you made sure they're not following you," he said, shifting me under him.

"What? No! You know that I would never leave you here! They are werewolves, Derek! I know that you're a werewolf too, but they have more experience!" I hissed in his ear.

"Just listen to me!" he growled. "We both know that I'm not going to make it. No, Chloe. Don't deny it. I can see on your face that you _know _I'm not going to survive."

"No, Derek. Please don't do this," I whispered more quietly now, my voice trembling a little. "Don't leave me alone. I'm begging you."

He smiled, but it just didn't reach his eyes. "You'll have Simon and Tori. Wait, they're looking again. When I give you the signal, run like hell."

Ramon stepped forward. "Okay, lovebirds. Time to break it up. Come with me, Canin."

He pushed me back. "Go. Not much of a signal, huh?"

I was about to protest about leaving, but he grabbed me in a bear tight hug. I had to gasp for breathing.

"Sorry," he murmered, letting go of me but still holding my hand, "But I have to."

"Did you hear what I said? Break it up," Ramon said again.

I can't really explain what I was feeling. Part of me was sad, part of me was angry, and part of me was...what? I can't seem to find the word for it.

"Run."

When I didn't look at him, he put a hand under my chin and pulled me up to look at him. "Chloe, I need to tell you something just before I...go. Don't freak out. And I can understand if you never talk to me again. I love you."

I couldn't move. Did he just say he loved me?

He leaned down and brushed his lips softly against mine's. Before, I probably would have went beserk. But now I felt a warm feeling burning up inside me.

I kissed him back, grabbing a chunk of hair and pulling him towards me.

Just then, Liam pushed us away. "We had had enough of this. Come one, Canin."

Derek's eyes told me to run, and so I did.

My feet didn't touch the ground as I ran. But halfway to the point where I was about to die, I stopped. Not because I was tired, but because of Derek.

I looked back my shoulder and saw all three werewolves beating each other up. Blood spurted from Derek's nose.

Suddenly, Liz appeared in front of me. "What are you doing? Go help him!"

I knew she was right, but I had no weapon except for the knife. "But-"

"Just go! I can help you, but not a lot. Here," she said, handing me a sword.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, holding it up to the sunlight. The sword was made out of crystal and had a gold arm. Along the sword, there was some kind of writing.

"My dad had one. He keeps a whole bunch of them in his closet."

"Thank you, Liz."

Without another hesitation, I ran back to where the fight was brewing.


	2. Chapter 2

I was about to scream out Derek's names, but then thought better of it.

Sneaking behind a wall, I made sure Liam was right in front of me. When I made sure he wouldn't turn around, I leaped in and stabbed the sword into his back

He howled with surprise. Blood sputtered from the spine.

Derek looked at him, and then saw me. "Chloe? Why are you here? I told you to run!"

"I did but-" I was about to tell him why I came back, but suddenly my arm was filled with pain.

I yelped and saw blood seeping in my clothes. There was a deep cut in my shoulder.

"That's what you get, cutie," Ramon said, coming from behind the slide and grabbing me.

I struggled to get out of his arms, but he held me with an iron grip.

Ramon's voice became, not angry, but furious. "You will come with me, Canin. Quietly, or the cutie dies."

Just to prove his point. he grabbed a knife and held it to my throat. The knife that I had been using before I got the sword.

"No!" Derek shouted, taking a step forward. "I'll come with you."

"Good. Because now you killed Liam, the Alpha could really blame you for all this," he said, looking at the dead werewolf.

I shook my head. "No, Derek. Go. Please. This can be the last thing you ever did for me."

"Chloe, if you think-" he growled.

"Stop, Derek. You told me to go, and I did. But not this time," I said, and I knew what I was about to say next will be true. "Let him kill me. Please. This will all be a favor to you, Simon, and Tori."

Ramon pressed the knife closer to my throat. A drop of blood dripped down.

"No," he said firmly, walking forward.

Then I knew there was only one thing I could do to save him. Softly, I whispered, "I'm about to join you, Liz."

I quickly grabbed his arm and, instead of pushing away, I pushed in.

The pain wasn't so bad. Just like a little sting from a bee.

I collapsed on the floor. I hadn't cut it all the way in. Just about 3 inch deep. But it seemed to Derek and Ramon that I had died.

"Chloe!" Derek's voice roared.

I tried to see him, but all I could see was the stars. So beautiful...

I could hear him stabbing Ramon, his angry gasps.

Then I felt a hand under my head. A warm, yet rough hand.

"Chloe, if you can hear me answer me!" he said, trying to feel my pulse.

"Derek?" I murmered, moving my head from side to side until I found him. Despite the worry look, he actually looked handsome.

"Yes, Chloe. I'm hear."

"Can I tell you one thing?" I asked trying to sit up.

He held me closer to him. "Anything."

I reached up to him and pulled his head down until we were only inches apart. "I love you, too."

My lips went against his and he relaxed under me.

When my lips had touched his, all the pain in me was gone. I felt joy replace them. Pure joy.

Just when I pulled away, I fell. And this time not even he could catch me.

My last thought was, _I love you, Derek._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Darkest Powers. :D

When I woke up, I was surrounded by many people. They looked like doctors.

I sat up and winced. My throat was stiff and it stings worse than before.

"Chloe Saunders?" a man in a green doctor suit walked in. "Someone wants to see you."

Even before the doctor finished his sentence, Derek pushed him aside and walked in.

"Chloe!" he said, relief in his voice. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Not much damage."

He came and sat next to me on the bed. Taking my hand in his, he said, "I am so sorry about what happened. But you shouldn't have came back. I specifically told you to run and never come back for me."

"I know, but I couldn't. I mean, after all we've been through? Not a chance," I said, snuggling closer to him.

Everything was silent for a while. Suddenly, Derek said something that made me almost jump. "You love Simon."

"W-what?" I asked.

"You. Love. Simon," he said in a slow voice, as if he thought I was stupid.

I looked at my feet. I knew that what he was saying wasn't a question. It was a fact.

Derek moved a little away from me. "It's okay, Chloe. I understand if you like him better than me. All of them do."

"You mean you use to like Simon's girlfriends?"

He chuckled. "Naw. They liked Simon, but Simon never liked them back because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. But you, I don't know. Your all he ever talks about."

"Oh," I said, squeezing his hand. I understand what that felt like.

"So, if you want me to go and just be friends..."

"No," I said, holding on to him when he tried to walk away, "I want you. Not Simon."

His eyes widened for a second, then narrowed. "You're lying. Stop trying to make me feel better."

"I'm not."

"Don't-"

I pulled him down next to me and wrapped my arms around him. "No one could make me feel the way you do."

I kissed him softly on the lips. But as time went on, it became more violent and furious.

"Are you sure you don't want Simon?" he asked as he kissed my neck.

"Of course not," I said, and I meant it.

Simon was...nice and sweet. But Derek would never hurt me. Simon might try to do the same, but I know that he would give me up for Derek. And Derek had never had a girlfriend. Neither had I. He always felt lonely and angry because everyone thought him as some monster.

"So," I said, leaning back only to hug him, "How am I going to tell Simon this?"

He smiled. "That's up to you. Just don't tell him right away, okay? He hates it when bad news comes out before he even gets to say hi."

"No problem," I said, but inside I was nervous.

Why if I tell him and he never talks to me again?

I promise you the next one will be more interesting! Or I hope. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

After the doctors were all done with me, Derek called Simon and told him to come here.

I laid in my bed, thinking about how Simon would take it. Would he hate me forever. Or will he just shrug and walk away? Maybe he never even liked me. For his sake, I hope that he never did.

When Derek came in and told me that they were here, I tried to get up.

But he insisted that I stay put and let him come in. If anything goes wrong, he'll be watching me through the window.

And as in _wrong, _he means if Simon loses controls and decides to kill me.

Simon walked in and greeted his brother with a nod. His blonde hair looks dull and old.

When he saw me, he smiled and ran to me. "Chloe! Hey! You okay?"

I nodded and forced a smile. I could see Derek nod to me and walk to the window.

Simon took my hand in his and kissed it. "Been a long time since I've seen you. Did the werewovles beat you up?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Same old, Same old."

"Yeah. So, Derek says you want to tell me something. Says it's pretty serious and not to get mad at you."

I glared at Derek through the window. _Thanks a lot, Mr. Youshouldtellhimandnotme!_

"Uh, Chloe?" Simon asked, driving my attention back to him.

"Oh yes. Um, how can I tell you this without hurting you?" I asked, thinking of a good sentence.

Simon sighed. "I knew it."

I raised and eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I knew that you like Derek more than me. I just didn't want to admit it," he said, running a hand over his hair.

"I'm really sorry, Simon. But I-" I said, feeling bad for him.

"No. _I'm _sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Damn it. You're so cute when you look confused. Sometimes I just can't stand it. I'm sorry for keeping you all to myself. Derek told me a million times that he loves you, but I never told you. I am so selfish."

"No, Simon. You're not. You're a very nice person, But when I'm around Derek, I get this feeling," I admitted.

"Do you mind if I kiss you one time?" he asked, looking embarresed.

I looked at Derek and saw him nod reluctantly. "As friends, right?"

"Of course," he said, leaning closer.

"All right, then," I said, and he kissed me tenderly on the lips.

He pulled back after about 2 seconds and smiled. "I guess I'll see you around."

He stood up and walked out the door.

"Did you have fun?" Derek asked, a smile playing on his lips.

I laughed. "It's not nearly as fun as kissing you."

"Then let me make it fun for you," he said, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me.

When we pulled back to look at each other, I said, "I love you."

"Always," he said, leaning down to kiss me again.

Thanks for reading the end! This is my last chapter for this story, but I will continue to make more for Darkest Powers. I will aslo make some for Robin/Starfire and Dimitri/Rose. But for now, I'm working on this series. :))


End file.
